poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is an always happy and excited fellow and the only known member of the tigger species. Tiggers are striped and bouncing animals who live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Unlike Pooh Bears, they don't like honey, they prefer to eat pop corn, ice cream and candies. His best friends are Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Gopher, Eeyore, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin and Kanga. Tigger is introduced in the book The House at Pooh Corner. In the book, he lives in the kangaroos' house, but in the cartoons he lives in a tree-house of his own. Tigger loves to bounce through the forest and to call everyone "Buddy". He also gives nicknames to some of his friends, like Rabbit, who he often calls "Long Ears". He believes tiggers can do everything and describes almost every activity as "That's what Tiggers do best!". He often mispronounce words and sometimes create neologisms like "Tiggerific". He also has at least two alter egoes: the disguised hero known as "The Masked Offender" and the detective "Tigger, Private Ear". He was voiced by Paul Winchell until 1999, and is now voiced by Jim Cummings. In the series My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Tigger is one of four members of the mystery-solving group known as the "Super Sleuths," along with Pooh, Darby and her dog, Buster. Tigger's like or dislike for honey tends to vary based on the series that he appears in. In Winnie the Pooh's Bedtime Stories, it is commented that "Pooh had much preferred the days when Tigger had thought he didn't like honey. It had meant much larger portions for Pooh." Tigger is also the usual character to break the fourth wall. In almost every episode of a TV series, he reminds the audience about something. Appearances Books * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Starred the following episodes: ** Stripes ** The Masked Offender ** King of the Beasties ** My Hero ** Tigger's Shoes ** All's Well That Ends Wishing Well ** Tigger's Houseguest ** Tigger is the Mother of Invention ** Sorry, Wrong Slusher ** The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) Films * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) (1969) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (short film) (1974) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1978) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) (1983) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1996) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Songs Songs by Tigger include: * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (his theme song) * Friends to the End - with Piglet (The Book of Pooh - "Once Upon a Happy Ending") * Get Growing (The Book of Pooh - "Greenhorn With a Green Thumb") * Mental Altitude with Piglet (The Book of Pooh - "Tigger's Replacement") * Stripey McSnarl Always Gets His Man - with chorus (The Book of Pooh - "Case of the Disappeared Donkey") * Nothing's Too Good for a Friend - with Rabbit ("The Piglet Who Would Be King" - Story from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Someone Like Me (The Tigger Movie) * The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce - with Roo (The Tigger Movie) Sing-Along Songs Sing A Song With Tigger Nicknames In the Disney Pooh productions, Tigger often likes to refer to his friends by various nicknames, which include the following: *[[Pooh|'Pooh']] - Buddy Boy, Buddy Bear, Fuzzy-Top, Fluff Boy, Pooh Boy *[[Eeyore|'Eeyore']] - Donkey Boy, Gray Buddy, Buddy Burro, Old Smiley *'Kanga' - Mrs. Kanga *[[Kessie|'Kessie']] - Kesserini, Kesserino *[[Roo|'Roo']] - Roo Boy, Little Buddy *[[Owl|'Owl']] - Beak Lips, Buddy Bird, Feathers, Featherduster *[[Piglet|'Piglet']] - Pigaletto, Buddy Boy, Little Guy, Piglet Ol' Pal *[[Rabbit|'Rabbit']] - Bunny Boy, Long Ears, RaRa, Fluffy Tail, Floppy Toe, Floppy Ears, Fluff Face, Ol' Cotton Bottom, Fluffy *[[Darby|'Darby']] - Dar-buddy, Dar-Dar, Darberina *[[Turtle|'Turtle']] - Shell Boy *[[Lumpy|'Lumpy']] - Lumpster, Lumperino *[[Buster|'Buster']] - Busterino, Buster Boy, Little Poochie Guy (Boldface indicates that the nickname is mentioned in Tigger's entry in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters.) Internationally *In Brazil, Tigger is known as Tigrão. In the Brazilian dub, Tigger's been voiced by Isaac Bardavid in all his appearances, except for some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in which he was voiced by André Luiz Chapéu *In France, the character's name is Tigrou and his voice was provided by Patrick Préjean in all Pooh productions *In Italy, Tigger is known as Tigro and has been voiced by Gil Baroni and Luca Biagini *In Japan, Tigger is called ティガー and his voice is provided by Tesshō Genda Gallery Winnie-the-Pooh-6.jpg|Tigger's first appearance on television Original Toy Tigger.jpg|The plush toy that inspired the character Original Tigger.png|Pooh meets Tigger for the first time in The House at Pooh Corner Tigger.PNG|Tigger in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pirate.Tigger.PNG|Tigger dressed as a pirate in Rabbit Marks the Spot TiggerMovie3.PNG|Tigger in The Tigger Movie TiggerBookofPooh.jpg|Tigger in his puppet form, as seen in The Book of Pooh]] Winnie-the-pooh-calendar.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-6.jpg Winnie the Pooh.jpg TiggerKing.png Daring To Be Scaring.jpg Tigger hugging cranberries.jpg Tigger's family.jpg Rain.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Believe In Yourself.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Always Tell the Truth.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Forgive And Forget.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Just Say 'Thank You'.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Make the Best of It.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Home Sweet Home.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Listen Up, Tigger.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Everyone Is Special.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Giving is the Best Gift.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - I'm Really Sorry.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Friendship Day.jpg 51NZMz0EiYL-1-.jpg Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore.jpg Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner characters Category:The Book of Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh characters Category:Book characters